


Game On

by kmoaton



Series: Operation "Get Jack" [1]
Category: Eureka
Genre: Awkwardness, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Snowbound, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sent out to retrieve a wayward scientist, Jack discovers that being trapped in a cabin with a scheming genius could lead to all sorts of unexpected but not necessarily unwanted dilemmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

> I started this for another challenge, but I wound up shelving it. I found it the other day and decided to clean it up and see what happens. It'll be part of a series as a collection of one-shots. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

This was the last way Jack thought he would have been spending his New Year’s Eve. Trapped in the furthest reaches of Minnesota, tracking a redacted scientist who chose to steal all his work and go on the run. The DOD had gotten word that Dr. Bridges had set up a meeting with members of the Ukraine mafia for his work, which is where Jack came in. Mansfield wanted to keep the capture of Bridges off the Washington radar so Jack was ordered to go and ‘retrieve’ him. He and Jo were looking forward to a real fugitive capture when word came down from Mansfield that Nathan was to accompany him instead. Jack ranted and ranted but to no avail. Nathan Stark was going and that was final.  
Nathan knew Jack would be furious if he found out he was the one who pushed Mansfield. Why he had no doubt that Jo would have been a great help to Jack, Nathan wanted a chance to see what could develop between he and Jack. He had been harboring a crush for years, and after realizing there was nothing between Jack and Allison, Nathan often contemplated making a move. He was more interested to see how Jack worked outside of Eureka. It was obvious to Nathan that Jack wore his federal agent training like a second skin. It was as if he were a different Jack Carter and Nathan found that extremely hot. 

Bridges’ trail took them first to Minneapolis. After several days in the city, Jack and Nathan met an informant who pointed them to Itasca State Park. The meeting with the Ukraine mafia would be held in a cabin in the park. By the time they reached the park, Nathan and Jack had been booked into their own cabin near Bridges. There were woods in between the two cabins so it would be easy for the two to remain hidden until they were ready to make their move. 

The road trip didn’t start well. A snow storm was blowing in and what should have been a four hour trip turned into 6. Once they reached the cabin, both men were snapping at each other. Entering the cabin, however, shocked both men into silence. The cabin was basically a large room with a full bed, kitchenette with a table, a separate washroom with a shower and toilet, and a huge fireplace. Nathan was the first to snap out of the shock. 

“We need to get a fire going. I’ll go and get wood. Can you handle unloading the SUV?”

Jack glared at the scientist and stalked back out the SUV. The cold snow hitting his face helped to cool off burning temper. He wasn’t sure how he would handle this ‘aloneness’ with Nathan. About the time Jack realized that he and Allison would be nothing more than friends, he also discovered that he was very strongly attracted to Nathan. Henry finally called him on it but Jack had sworn him to secrecy. He had no intention of acting on his attraction because in his heart he knew that Nathan hated the ground he walked on.  
Neither man spoke, instead choosing to focus on the tasks at hand. An hour later, they were moved into their temporary home, the fire was roaring and a quick but hot meal had been whipped together. They ate in silence but Jack knew they would have to talk to each other to map out a plan. It wasn’t until everything was cleaned up did Jack finally pulled out their intel. 

“According to this,” Jack pointed to the map spread on the table. “Bridges’ cabin in over the next ridge, maybe a two mile walk but with this snow, we can expect it to take twice as long. He should be here now but the Ukraines won’t be here until day after tomorrow.”

Nathan looked through the other documents. Bridges had taken plans for chemical and physical weapons. In the wrong hands, these could become major terrorist tools. Nathan couldn’t help but wonder if Bridges thought he would walk out of this situation alive. A howl of wind cut across Nathan’s thoughts. Jack frowned and they both moved to the door. Stepping undo the small porch of the cabin, they could barely see the SUV parked only 25 feet from their door. As they returned inside, Nathan grabbed the satellite radio. A quick check in call confirmed both of their fears. The meet had been pushed back because of the storm. They would be stuck together in the woods for the next 5 days. Jack felt panic set in especially when he noticed the feral grin on Nathan’s face. 

ooOOoo

The first night sleeping in the same bed was tense. Not for Nathan, who promptly fell asleep but for Jack, it was torture. He still hadn’t’ forgotten the grin on Nathan’s face and he refused to believe it meant what he THOUGHT it meant. Nathan harbored no attraction for him and when he finally fell asleep, Jack almost believed it.  
ooOOoo

Nathan woke to the smell of coffee and bacon. Seeing Jack being domestic bought a grin to his face. With the two of them being stranded in the cabin, Nathan was working up a plan to seduce Jack. Unbeknownst to Jack, Henry hadn’t violated his trust but he did drop enough hints for Nathan to understand that Jack was attracted to him. That was the reason he made sure he accompanied Jack on this trip. Nathan knew that Jack would reject any move in Eureka but away from everyone, he would probably be more receptive. 

Operation Get Jack was ready to commence.


End file.
